Field
The present disclosure pertains to enabling efficient operations over data communication interfaces and, more particularly, facilitating error correction over data communication interfaces that employ symbol transition clocking transcoding.
Background
Data communication interfaces may employ symbol transition clocking transcoding to embed clock information in sequences of symbols that encode data to be transmitted over an interface that has multiple signal wires, thereby obviating the need for dedicated clock signal wires.
In certain examples of multi-signal data transfer, multi-wire differential signaling such as N-factorial (N!) low-voltage differential signaling (LVDS), transcoding (e.g., the digital-to-digital data conversion of one encoding type to another) may be performed to embed symbol clock information by causing symbol transition at every symbol cycle, instead of sending clock information in separate data lanes (differential transmission paths). Embedding clock information by such transcoding can also minimize skew between clock and data signals, as well as to eliminate the need for a phase-locked loop (PLL) to recover the clock information from the data signals. In one example, a two-wire serial bus operated in accordance with conventional Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C) protocols or camera control interface (CCI) protocols can be adapted to provide a CCI extension (CCIe) bus, which uses symbol transition clocking transcoding. The CCIe bus supports support a higher bit rate than an I2C bus or a CCI bus.
Error detection and correction can be problematic in data transfer interfaces that employ transition encoding because there is typically no direct association between a signaling state error and errors in data decoded from the data transfer interface. The disassociation between data bits and signaling state can render conventional error detection techniques ineffective when applied to transition encoding interfaces.
It would be desirable to provide reliable error detection and correction in transmissions between devices that use symbol transition clocking transcoding to communicate.